


Etykieta i uroda, czyli jak poderwać kapitana i stracić przyjaciela

by Havokku



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokku/pseuds/Havokku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Yumichika?! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! — krzyknął Ikkaku, gdy tylko go ujrzał. Potem, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, mówił dalej:<br/>— Przez to, że cię nie było, musiałem iść razem z tym kretynem ściętym na… no, w każdym razie wygląda jak czubek…<br/>— Etsuya — powiedział Yumichika.<br/>— …i naprawdę się dziwię, że on jeszcze jest w naszym oddziale. To znaczy w jakimkolwiek. Walczy jakby miał zaraz… Ej, a skąd znasz jego imię?<br/>Bo jestem twoją pamięcią zewnętrzną, pomyślał cierpko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etykieta i uroda, czyli jak poderwać kapitana i stracić przyjaciela

**Author's Note:**

> Lojalnie ostrzegam przed galopującą głupotą bohaterów. :D

*

Renji wszedł do biblioteki i jakby nigdy nic skierował się w stronę działów o manierach, dobrym zachowaniu przy stole i podobnych pierdo… ważnych rzeczach. Po dłuższym namyśle wybrał najcieńszy (jeszcze by tylko tego brakowało, by wkuwał kilkaset stron) tom o jakże wdzięcznym tytule „Etykieta dla tępaków”. Ukrywając książeczkę w szerokim rękawie kimona (zawsze się zastanawiał, czy służyły one do przemycania sake, czy tylko jemu tak się zdawało), ruszył szybkim krokiem do punktu wypożyczeń, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na osoby dookoła. Może gdyby jednak to robił, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. A tak nie zauważył łysola, który wypadł zza regału, jakby go ktoś gonił, i w efekcie zderzył się z nim z impetem. Ikkaku, bo tak nieszczęśnik miał na imię, zaklął siarczyście i jął schylać się po upuszczoną zdobycz, którą jeszcze przed chwilą dzierżył w dłoni. Lecz Renji, doszedłszy do siebie, błyskawicznie chwycił książkę, nie omieszkając przy tym spojrzeć na jej tytuł.  
— „150 porad, jak wyglądać atrakcyjnie”? — Wybuchnął śmiechem.  
Ikkaku zmrużył oczy, a żyłka na jego czole powiększyła się znacząco.  
— To dla Yumichiki, baranie — odparł z zaciśniętymi szczękami. — Lepiej się przyznaj, co chowasz w rękawie.  
— A takie tam pierdoły o czyszczeniu zanpakutou. — Renji wzruszył ramionami.  
— W takim razie dlaczego je chowasz? — Ikkaku zamarkował przechwyt książki.  
— Bo tak je wygodniej nieść. — Renji w porę odskoczył.  
— Prędzej kupię grzebień, niż ci uwierzę — prychnął łysy i wreszcie triumfalnie przechwycił tomik.  
— „Etykieta dla tępaków”? — wykrzyknął, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę większości osób w bibliotece. — Trzymajcie mnie, bo skonam! — dorzucił w przerwie między wybuchami histerycznego śmiechu.  
Teraz już wszyscy bez wyjątku wpatrywali się w dwóch shinigami, z których jeden trzymał się za brzuch, a drugi z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej upodabniał się odcieniem twarzy do koloru swoich włosów.  
— Stokrotne dzięki, Ikkaku — syknął Renji.  
To tyle, jeżeli chodziło o dyskrecję.  
Zgoda, etykieta i on to nie było najszczęśliwsze zestawienie (było tragiczne).  
Ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że Ikkaku musiał rżeć na całe gardło.  
Co za szczęście, że w bibliotece nie było wtedy żadnych innych znajomych, bo jak nic by się powiesił. To znaczy posiekał. A właściwie to bez różnicy — i tak nie musiał się nad tym jeszcze zastanawiać.  
Chyba.  
Kto wie, czy Ikkaku nie rozgadał już wszystkim naokoło, co się święci? Chociaż… co do tego mógł być póki co pewien, że nie. Ikkaku potrafił milczeć jak głaz, dopóki się porządnie nie schlał.  
Dlaczego musiał im powiedzieć tydzień temu, że podoba mu się Kuchiki i nie ma pojęcia, jak go zdobyć?  
A właściwie to nawet nie tyle im powiedział, ile… zaśpiewał. Podobno.  
Już nigdy nie tknie żadnego alkoholu.  
— Wreszcie. — Usłyszał westchnienie Yumichiki. — Masz tę książkę?  
— Jasne. — Ikkaku posłał uśmiech wyższości w kierunku Renjiego.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Phi, skurczybyk miał rację. Faktycznie „150 porad, jak wyglądać atrakcyjnie” nie było dla niego. Ale tak właściwie, to…  
— Dlaczego nie mogłeś sobie sam tego wypożyczyć? — spytał zdruzgotany Yumichikę.  
— Bo zalał tydzień temu jakieś bezcenne dzieło odżywką do włosów. — Ikkaku przewrócił oczami.  
— No co ty?! Serio?  
— No. Książka całkowicie się pomarszczyła i na dodatek jechała na kilometr wanilią.  
— Całe szczęście, że była beznadziejna — prychnął Yumichika.  
— Książka? — Renji zamrugał z konsternacją.  
— Książka?! Jaka książka?! Odżywka, oczywiście! Jeszcze by tylko tego brakowało, żeby się zmarnowała moja śliczna odżywka truskawkowa, bo jakieś paskudne tomisko spadło na nią z półki!

*

Następnego ranka Yumichika przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem, z nudów szlifując sobie paznokcie. Gdy stwierdził, że są tak przejrzyste, iż może się w nich przeglądać, westchnął przeciągle i zaczął szukać w myślach innego fragmentu swojej osoby, który jeszcze nie był doskonały.  
Nie cierpiał czekać.  
Co z tego, że po każdorazowym spóźnieniu jego przyjaciela wyglądał coraz piękniej, skoro ten i tak tego nie zauważał? Nawet nie warto było się starać.  
Właśnie. Nie będzie tu znowu tkwił jak… jak jakiś kołek. Może i nie zwyczajny, brzydki kołek, ale zawsze kołek. A poza tym Ikkaku trafi do kwatery bez jego pomocy.  
To postanowiwszy, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w kierunku najbliższego pubu. Nie pójdzie dzisiaj do pracy. Szereg innych osób z radością zajmie jego miejsce — w jedenastym oddziale nie było o to trudno.  
Tylko kto to widział, żeby upijać się w dzień?  
A poza tym picie szkodzi na cerę!  
Fuknąwszy niczym kot, zawrócił naprędce, mając nadzieję, że Ikkaku jeszcze nie przyszedł.

*

Byakuya Kuchiki ubrał się i zszedł powoli na dół. Z kuchni dobiegały jakieś dwa rozemocjonowane głosy. Zamierzał wejść do pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszał z ust kucharek imię Renji. Przystanąwszy na ostatnim stopniu, zaczął nasłuchiwać, choć było to zupełnie niezgodne z zasadami dobrego wychowania. Ale w końcu nikt nie jest doskonały.  
— …i potem wstąpiłam do biblioteki, a tam właśnie go spotkałam! To znaczy nawet na mnie nie zwrócił uwagi, bo chciał jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. Ale nagle zderzył się z tym przerażającym łysym typem, a potem tamten zaczął śmiać się jak szaleniec i powtarzał co chwilę: „Etykieta dla tępaków”… Dobrze, że pan Kuchiki tego nie słyszał, bo dopiero by się zdenerwował!  
— Co prawda, to prawda… Ale co do pana Renjiego, to jak miałby na ciebie zwrócić uwagę, skoro pewnie nawet cię nie widział?  
— Oj, musiałaś mnie uświadamiać? Ja go widziałam tyle razy, że mam wrażenie, jakbym go znała…  
Byakuya stwierdził, że więcej nie chce słyszeć i wkroczył do kuchni.  
Dwie kucharki natychmiast umilkły i skłoniły się nisko, mówiąc:  
— Dzień dobry, panie Kuchiki.  
— Dzień dobry — odparł, siadając za stołem.  
Po chwili jego myśli popłynęły w kierunki informacji, które właśnie nielegalnie uzyskał.  
Etykieta dla tępaków…?

*

Renji czytał i czytał, irytując się coraz bardziej. W końcu trzasnął ze złością okładką książki i odłożył ją na półkę. Chyba naprawdę był tępy, skoro zdecydował się wziąć to cholerstwo!  
Jak zdania typu „Kiedy poczujesz nieprzyjemny zapach, nie krzycz na całe gardło: Kto puścił bąka?!” miały mu pomóc? Prychnął pod nosem i po raz pierwszy w historii wyszedł z domu przed czasem, nieświadomie realizując punkt o niespóźnianiu się.  
„Nie poprawiaj każdego kosmyka włosów przed spotkaniem, jeżeli twój przyjaciel nie robi tego samego. Nikt nie lubi czekać z byle powodu”.  
Choć on akurat nigdy nie poprawiał. Co do Byakuyi — tego już nie był taki pewien. Wiedział jedno — jak by się nie starał, nigdy nie był wcześniej od niego.  
Może on wstawał o godzinę wcześniej?

*

Byakuya westchnął. Po raz kolejny pasmo włosów wyślizgnęło mu się spod kenseikanu. Czasami naprawdę wolałby być zwykłym shinigami.  
Umieściwszy wreszcie niesforny kosmyk na miejscu, wyszedł z posiadłości. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy na miejscu zastał swojego porucznika.  
— Renji? — spytał, zapominając przedtem powiedzieć swoje zwyczajowe dzień dobry. Wyręczył go w tym sam Renji.  
— Dzień dobry, kapitanie. Napijesz się kawy?  
Wyglądał tak smętnie, że nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy „chętnie” opuściło jego usta.  
Co mu się stało? Nie dość, że był przed czasem, to jeszcze gdzieś znikł jego niesłabnący entuzjazm.  
Czyżby chodziło o to, że według Madarame etykieta była dla tępaków?  
Ale przecież etykieta zupełnie Renjiego nie dotyczyła. 

*

Parę godzin później Yumichika postanowił jednak utopić swoje smutki w alkoholu. Co z tego, że z pewnością zbrzydnie. Może przynajmniej wtedy Ikkaku zwróci na niego większą uwagę.  
Wypiwszy kolejny kieliszek, poczuł, jak jego głowę wypełniają coraz bardziej chaotyczne myśli.  
Posieka tę walkę na kawałeczki! Będzie z nią walczył tak długo, aż jego zanpakutou odbierze jej całą energię! Ha! Padnie jak mucha! Nie może mu odbierać przyjaciela!  
Zaraz… ale przecież walki nie da się zabić… prawda?  
Roześmiał się histerycznie.  
W tym momencie zauważył go Renji i przeraził się nie na żarty.  
— Yumichika…!  
— O!... Cześć… Renji. — Nagle przechylił się i upadł bezwładnie na ziemię.  
— Idiota — skwitował. Chwycił kompana Ikkaku pod ramię i wyprowadził go siłą na zewnątrz.  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd ci przyszedł do tego pustego łba pomysł, żeby upijać się w biały dzień? — spytał.  
Yumichika nieoczekiwanie przestał się szczerzyć i w zadumie przeczesał włosy palcami.  
— Żeby… zapomnieć? — odparł z wyraźnym wahaniem.  
— Co zapomnieć?  
— Właściwie to… nawet nie pamiętam. — Tu znowu zaśmiał się histerycznie.  
Renji bez słowa zaprowadził go do siebie, bo na pytanie: „Gdzie mieszkasz?” ten tępak również nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć.

*

Yumichika zbudził się w środku nocy i skonstatował, że leży przykryty kocem na jakiejś starej kanapie. W głowie natomiast łupało mu tak, jakby ktoś walił w nią ciężkim kijem do ćwiczeń. Odczekawszy chwilę, w ciągu której i tak nic nie zmieniło jego stanu, sprawdził ręką, czy miał na sobie swoje ubrania. Miał. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nawet jeśli jakiś paskudny typ odsłonił jego zadbaną skórę, to przynajmniej miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by zasłonić ją z powrotem.  
Co nie zmieniało faktu, że mógł wybrać ładniejszy obrazek z płatkami wiśni do powieszenia na ścianie. W świetle księżyca co prawda nie było widać zbyt wielu szczegółów, ale i bez tego ocenił swoim wyczulonym na piękno okiem, że nie spełnia on standardów malowidła wiszącego nad stołem. Z pewnością on nie mógłby tu jadać.  
W tym momencie poczuł, że odwiedzenie łazienki w celu odświeżenia się byłoby całkiem niezłym pomysłem, więc ruszył na jej poszukiwanie. Naprzód trafił jednak do kuchni, w której skwapliwie skorzystał z butelki wody mineralnej i tabletek przeciwbólowych.  
Wreszcie dobrnął do łazienki. Udawszy, że nie dostrzega kolejnego obrazu z płatkami wiśni na tle błękitnego nieba, z rozkoszą zanurzył się w wannie, beztrosko marnując wodę właścicielowi mieszkania.  
— Yumichika, wyłaź stamtąd, do cholery! — Usłyszał nagle przytłumiony krzyk Renjiego.  
Chyba musiał się przesłyszeć. Niemożliwe, żeby to było jego mieszkanie! Owszem, Renji był całkiem w porządku, ale…  
Ubrawszy się szybko, stanął przy drzwiach i spytał lękliwie:  
— Czy zbrukałeś dzisiaj moje ciało?  
— C-co? — wyjąkał Renji, wytrzeszczając oczy.  
— Czy ja i ty, to znaczy — czy my się…  
— A skąd! — zarechotał.  
Yumichika odetchnął z ulgą, ale tak, żeby tamten go nie usłyszał. Potem otworzył łazienkę. Para buchnęła na zewnątrz niczym z rozgrzanego pieca.  
— Trzeba był powiedzieć, że chcesz iść do sauny, to bym cię zaprowadził — parsknął Renji.  
— Saun nie otwierają o trzeciej w nocy — zauważył cierpko Yumichika.  
— Fakt — przyznał, wzruszając ramionami, i zniknął za drzwiami.  
Yumichika zaś odetchnął po raz drugi.  
Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciałby robić _tego_ z _nim_.

*

Odkąd „Etykieta dla tępaków” została rzucona w kąt, Renji czuł się o wiele lepiej. Nie musiał znosić ciągłych zniewag autora, który najwyraźniej przyjął sobie za swój życiowy cel obrażenie czytelnika do głębi. Lecz oprócz znacznego poprawienia sobie komfortu psychicznego, Renji nie zrobił nic w kierunku nauczenia się podstawowych zasad savoir-vivre’u. Sfrustrowany swoim brakiem osiągnięć w tej dziedzinie, postanowił znaleźć okropną książkę i wymienić ją na inną, o podobnej tematyce.  
Był właśnie w trakcie przetrząsania wszystkich swoich ubrań, gdy odezwał się dźwięk dzwonka. Rzuciwszy wszystko gdzie popadnie, podszedł do drzwi i wystękał:  
— Kto tam?  
— Zgaduj-zgadula!  
Renji przewrócił oczami.  
— Nie słyszę cię! — krzyknął ktoś.  
— Wywracam oczami, jakbyś nie wiedział, Ikkaku. — To powiedziawszy, otworzył drzwi.  
— Co, humorek nie dopisuje?  
— Ano, nie dopisuje.  
— Czyli nici ze sparringu?  
— Tego nie powiedziałem! — Renji błyskawicznie wykrzesał z siebie entuzjazm, gdyż mógł odłożyć szukanie przeklętej „Etykiety…” na później.  
Dłuższe później.

*

Musiało istnieć jakieś rozwiązanie jego problemów. I musiał je znaleźć sam, bo nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mówić komukolwiek, że jest zazdrosny o to, iż jego przyjaciel spędza więcej czasu na walce niż z nim. Och, to było oczywiste, że jako shinigami powinien to robić, ale on mówił o wolnym czasie. Czy ktoś widział, żeby od spotkania się z najbliższym kumplem, przyjacielem od najwcześniejszych lat, kimś, kto był przy nim ilekroć tego potrzebował (żadnego nie skreślać!) woleć pójście na salę treningową? Och, a on wcale nie jest hipokrytą i nie woli zamiast tego wszystkiego zajmować się swoją urodą.  
Niech to, znowu zrobił mu się zadziorek.

*

Wracali zakrwawieni (Renji), nieziemsko uradowani (Ikkaku) i zmęczeni (obaj), gdy z ulicy obok wyszedł Byakuya. Renji natychmiast przybrał na twarz szeroki uśmiech, lecz kapitan i tak nie poświęcił mu zbyt wielkiej uwagi, gdyż, o dziwo, obdarzył nią jego kompana. Nie wiedzieć czemu, spojrzał na niego jeszcze chłodniej niż zwykle, po czym (wymieniwszy wcześniej formalne powitanie) odszedł. Rozszerzył zszokowany oczy, a Ikkaku podrapał się po łysej głowie i stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami:  
— Ten typ tak ma.

*

A gdyby tak jednego dnia naprawdę się w ogóle nie starać?... W końcu i tak nikt nie doceniał włożonego wysiłku, by wydobyć jego prawdziwe piękno na powierzchnię.  
Tak! Niech zobaczą, jak wygląda nieoszlifowany diament jego urody!

*

Czując się łyso i całkowicie nijako bez pomarańczowego kołnierza, piórek i mnóstwa specyfików na twarzy, szedł prosto przed siebie, nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem. Bynajmniej — tym razem — nie dlatego, że czuł się pępkiem świata. Po prostu, gdy po raz dziesiąty z rzędu ktoś nie odpowiedział na jego powitanie, przestał się w ogóle odzywać.  
Sprawdził, czy gumka do włosów tkwi na swoim miejscu. (A swoją drogą, to związywanie włosów wcale nie było takim złym pomysłem — gdyby wcielił go w życie na dobre, nie musiałby tak często się czesać).  
Nie patrz w bok… W bok nie patrz! Czemu po drodze było tak dużo szyb? To na pewno sprawka jakiegoś złośliwca, który tylko patrzył, jak by mu dokuczyć. — Za każdym razem, gdy widział swoje odbicie, miał ochotę zrobić odwrót. Niestety, na miejscu był Ikkaku, więc nie mógł się już wycofać.  
— Dzień dobry, Ikkaku!  
— Dzień dobry. Nie widziałeś gdzieś Yumichiki?  
Szeroki uśmiech, który zdobił jego twarz, momentalnie zniknął.  
— A gdybym ci powiedział, że nie musisz go daleko szukać?  
— Serio? Gdzie jest?  
— Nie widzisz go?  
— Nie — odpowiedział Ikkaku, rozglądając się dookoła.  
— Przed tobą, baranie!  
— Y-YUMICHIKA?!  
— NIE, ZARAKI KENPACHI Z YACHIRU NA GŁOWIE!  
Ikkaku wreszcie spojrzał na niego przytomniej i wytrzeszczył oczy ze zgrozy.  
— C-coś ty z sobą zrobił?!  
— Właśnie sęk w tym, że nic! I wiesz co, jeżeli chcesz się dalej nazywać moim przyjacielem, to naucz się mnie chociaż rozpoznawać! — fuknął Yumichika i zostawił oniemiałego Ikkaku na rozstaju dróg.

*

Renji nie miał pojęcia, czym Ikkaku zasłużył sobie na to cholerne spojrzenie Byakuyi, ale postanowił nie prowokować kłótni. Zamiast tego udał się do biblioteki i wymienił nieszczęsną „Etykietę dla tępaków” na wielkie tomiszcze, w którym z pewnością, po nieco dłuższej lekturze, znajdzie cokolwiek do jego małego planu. Póki co postanowił tylko witać się w bardziej stosowny sposób, tak jak Byakuya zawsze sobie życzył, choć ostatnio przestał o to tak gorączkowo zabiegać. Właśnie. Kapitan był mocno zaskoczony jest postawą, ale, co dziwniejsze, nie wydawał się zadowolony. Może zrobił jakiś błąd? Trzeba będzie naprawdę wziąć się za tę lekturę, bo pewnie jak zwykle coś przeinaczył. Tymczasem może przynajmniej dobrze wykonać dzisiejszą papierkową robotę. Jedyną zaletą pracy w biurze było to, że po drugiej stronie pokoju siedział Byakuya i mógł od czasu do czasu na niego zerknąć, a jak dopisało mu szczęście, to nawet zjeść z nim drugie śniadanie.  
— Co takiego się stało, że nagle zacząłeś okazywać mi większy szacunek? — spytał nieoczekiwanie kapitan.  
Raporty, które właśnie układał na biurku, wyleciały mu z rąk i upadły na podłogę. Wykorzystując sposobność, by nie odpowiadać od razu, schylił się i zaczął je systematycznie zbierać. Byakuya czekał cierpliwie, z wypisanym na twarzy spokojem.  
— Zawsze przeszkadzało ci moje… nieokrzesanie, więc postanowiłem coś z tym zrobić.  
— Zdążyłem się już do niego przyzwyczaić. — Z niewiadomego powodu Byakuya przymknął oczy.  
— Och. — Renji zaczerwienił się raptownie.  
— Ale naprawdę doceniam twój wysiłek.  
Serce Renjiego przestało na moment bić.  
— Dziękuję, kapitanie.

*

Nie myśleć o Ikkaku, nie myśleć o Ikkaku, nie myśleć o… zgłosić się do Czwórki? A to dobre, Kenpachi naprawdę szedł z Yachiru na głowie.  
Zdecydowanie powinien przejść się do Unohany po jakieś specyfiki.  
— Kencio, patrz, Piórek bez piórek!  
— Ha! Co jest, zgubiłeś wszystkie w walce? — Kenpachi wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Jakiemuś szaraczkowi tak się spodobały, że wielkodusznie mu je oddałem. — Wzruszył ramionami Yumichika. — Jest jakaś wolna pojedyncza misja? — spytał z nadzieją.  
— Rozeszły się w pięć sekund, jak zawsze. — Kenpachi potrząsnął dzwoneczkami, a Yachiru zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, wcale nie bojąc się, że może w każdej chwili spaść.  
— Tak tylko pytałem — westchnął.  
— Przyjdź jutro.  
— Tak, kapitanie.  
Już odchodzili, gdy nagle dziewczynka odwróciła się i spytała:  
— Yun-Yun, ale nie jesteś smutny, prawda?  
— Nie, Yachiru — uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedziała jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem i pomachała mu na pożegnanie.  
Gdy tylko odeszli, momentalnie skurczył się w sobie.  
— Nawet Kenpachi mnie rozpoznał — wyszeptał, zwieszając głowę.  
Kosmyki włosów opadły mu na twarz, zakrywając zaszklone oczy.

*

Następnego dnia Yumichika nie pojawił się na miejscu spotkań. Ikkaku czekał na niego przez dwadzieścia minut, po czym stwierdził, że coś jest ewidentnie nie tak, i poszedł do jego mieszkania. Było to lokum jak każde — nie wyróżniało się żadną rzeczą, może poza jedną, która sprawiała, że już z daleka można było je rozpoznać. Yumichika przyozdobił swoje drzwi kompozycją z trzech pawich piór, które błyszczały w słońcu i wskazywały drogę tym, którzy nie pamiętali dokładnie jego adresu.  
Zapukał kilkakrotnie, lecz nikt nie odpowiadał. Poczuł dziwny niepokój. Przecież Yumichika, tak jak zawsze miał na sobie swój pomarańczowy… no, tę część ubioru i piórka, tak zawsze się pojawiał, a jeżeli zamierzał robić coś innego, to zawsze go o tym powiadamiał.  
Nie zawsze wyglądał tak samo, sprostował jakiś głos w jego umyśle. Prawdopodobnie resztki błyskotliwości. Wczoraj go przez to aż nie poznałeś.  
— Czyżbyś próbował zerwać z rutyną? — mruknął do siebie Ikkaku i poszedł w kierunku kwatery jedenastego oddziału. Myśli, że coś mogło mu się stać, skutecznie do siebie nie dopuszczał.  
Na miejscu okazało się, że wszystkie dłuższe misje są już rozdane (chyba tylko u nich działały one jak nagrody), więc musiał czekać na jakieś nagłe wezwanie. To była zawsze najnudniejsza część jego pracy. Czekanie, czekanie, czekanie… Gdyby chociaż obok siedział Yumichika i paplał o czymkolwiek, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Mógłby nawet ścierpieć rozmowę o odżywkach do włosów, których notabene nie posiadał, byleby nie nudził się dłużej w pojedynkę.  
Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak to jest w innych oddziałach. U nich każdy zajmujący wyższe miejsce w hierarchii przychodził praktycznie o której chciał, bo jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by brakowało ochotników do bitki. Gorzej, jeżeli ktoś koniecznie chciał zająć się jakąś wiekszą akcją. Wtedy to dopiero był problem, żeby sprawiedliwie „nagrodzić” shinigami. — Każdy pałał takim entuzjazmem, że Kenpachi wymyślił zasadę „kto pierwszy ten lepszy” oraz w szczególnych przypadkach — losowanie.  
Tiaa… Chyba w żadnym innym oddziale tego nie było, sądząc z niedowierzających min innych shinigami, gdy czasem opowiadał im te „rewelacje”.  
Wtem do kwatery wszedł jakiś wyrostek, którego imienia nigdy nie był w stanie spamiętać, i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, burcząc suche powitanie. Ikkaku odpowiedział znudzonym tonem, lecz uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Przynajmniej nie on jedyny był narażony na mękę oczekiwania.  
Po kilkunastu minutach ich _wysiłek_ został nagrodzony, gdyż do środka wszedł sam Kenpachi z Yachiru na ramieniu, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, co niechybnie oznaczało nowych pustych do zlikwidowania.  
— Te bydlaki rozchodzą się jak zaraza, więc akurat wasza dwójka się nada — oznajmił.  
— A nie mogę iść sam? — spytał Ikkaku, choć podejrzewał, że sprawa była z góry przesądzona.  
— Nie — odpowiedziała Yachiru, kręcąc główką i uśmiechając się radośnie. — Zobaczysz, jak wygląda misja bez Yumiego.  
Wtedy dopiero Ikkaku zorientował się ze zgrozą, że po raz pierwszy od… nawet nie wiedział kiedy, będzie musiał współpracować z jakimś innym shinigami, na dodatek nowicjuszem, który pewnie będzie co rusz wchodził mu w drogę.  
Ignorując jego przerażoną minę, Kanpachi krzyknął:  
— No to jazda! — I kwadrans później pojawili się w świecie żywych.  
Jak Mu Do Cholery Było Na Imię błyskawicznie dobył miecza i wysiekał dwóch Pustych stojących obok niego, po czym przeszedł do atakowania pozostałych. Ikkaku patrzył na jego jeszcze nie do końca profesjonalne ruchy, które na szczęście wspomagał dziki entuzjazm, przez co udawało mu się nie dostać.  
To znaczy nie dostać zbyt mocno.  
Postanawiając jednak nie zaprzątać sobie nim głowy, skupił się na własnym zadaniu. Tak, to było zdecydowanie to, co kochał. Ta niepohamowana radość, gdy jego miecz dosięgał gładko celu i to poczucie wolności, które… właśnie ktoś zniszczył, wchodząc mu bezczelnie w drogę i usuwając Pustego sprzed nosa.  
— Coś wolno ci to idzie — skomentował Chłopiec, Którego Imienia Nie Pamiętał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
— Bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie stawiam na czas, tylko na walkę. I mógłbyś z łaski swojej nie wybijać mi przeciwników?  
— Jak sobie życzysz — odparł ironicznie Ten Z Jakimś Imieniem, kłaniając się w pas.  
Ale dziesięć minut później i tak przebił Pustego, którego właśnie miał wykończyć, a potem jakby nigdy nic zajął się innymi, które pojawiły się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Ikkaku zacisnął wściekły zęby.  
Miał ochotę wysiec jego, a nie te potwory.  
Westchnął. Dlaczego nie było z nim Yumichiki? On zawsze rozumiał go bez słów i nigdy nie wchodził mu w drogę, tak samo jak on nie wchodził w drogę jemu. Wiedział, w jaki sposób walczy i jaką mu to sprawia radość, więc zawsze trzymał się na dystans.  
Ale dzisiaj go z nim nie było i musiał współpracować z jakimś nowicjuszem. Spojrzał na jego pozbawione gracji ruchy i aż skrzywił się w duchu. Gdy pozbył się już swoich przeciwników, często lubił obserwować Yumichikę w walce. Wyglądał wtedy niesamowicie. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego kretyna tutaj.  
Po raz kolejny złorzecząc na brak swojego partnera, przystąpił do następnej walki, z której to, z niewiadomego powodu, nie miał praktycznie żadnej radości.

*

Znowu ten przeklęty, bury koc i kanapa, która wyglądała, jakby przeżyła już parę pokoleń. Jeszcze trochę, a zrówna się zupełnie z podłogą.  
Przeciągnął się i otrzepał ubranie z domniemanego kurzu. Mógł nie być pewien, jak tu się (po raz kolejny zresztą) znalazł, ale przynajmniej będzie wiedział, że ma czyste ubranie. I okropnie pogniecione, jeżeli już o nim mowa.  
Zmrużył oczy. Pokój był nienaturalnie jasny, przynajmniej jak na wczesny ranek. Chyba że… to nie był już wczesny ranek. Podszedł do okna. Słońce znajdowało się praktycznie w zenicie. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać.  
Pewnie Ikkaku zaczął go już dawno szukać. Musi się pospieszyć, by wyjaśnić swoje spóźnienie. Tylko właściwie jak do niego doszło?  
Nagle zaczęły do niego napływać obrazy z wczorajszego dnia. Związanie włosów. Ikkaku niepoznający go. Yachiru poznająca go. Kenpachi poznający go. Postanowienie… zalania się w trupa? Pewnie tak, bo nie znał innej możliwości aż takiego zaniku pamięci.  
Chyba że ktoś walnął go mocno w głowę. Automatycznie zaczął obmacywać czaszkę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś guza. Nie, raczej nie tędy droga. Czyli prawdopodobnie wypił wczoraj o wiele więcej, niż powinien, a Renji odholował go do swojego mieszkania. Znowu będzie mu musiał podziękować. A w ogóle to prawdziwe szczęście, że przyjaciel Ikkaku kolejny raz się na niego natknął. Z dwojga złego wolał już tę obrzydliwą kanapę niż rynsztok.  
Ukradł z lodówki co nieco jedzenia, doprowadził się do względnego porządku… i prawie potknął się w drodze do drzwi o zapakowany obraz. Zdjął ochronną folię i spojrzał z ciekawością na ogromne dzieło, które przedstawiało — jakże mogło być inaczej — kwiaty wiśni. Tym razem był to jednak naprawdę niezły obraz. Napatrzywszy się w zupełności, podszedł do drzwi i zdjął z nich notkę.

_Jak wyjdziesz, to przynieś mi klucz do biura oddziału 6.  
R._

I tak nie miał zamiaru iść od razu do Kenpachiego.

*

Byakuya był pochłonięty pisaniem sprawozdania z nabytych umiejętności jego podwładnych na szkoleniu, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
— Wejść — odpowiedział natychmiast Renji, który siedział po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, zajmując się tym samym co on.  
Do środka wkroczył Yumichika Ayasegawa. Byakuya nie miał właściwie nigdy okazji, by wyrobić sobie o nim jakikolwiek pogląd. Zdążył tylko zauważyć, że z pewnością nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto należy do oddziału jedenastego. Ale w końcu pozory mylą.  
— Dzień dobry. — Yumichika skłonił się. — Przepraszam za zakłócenie spokoju. Chciałem tylko coś oddać — powiedział szybko, po czym podszedł do Renjiego. Sięgnął po coś do kieszeni i po chwili na dłoń porucznika spłynął klucz. Renji zaczerwienił się lekko, uświadamiając sobie swój błąd. Ale było już za późno.  
Tymczasem Yumichika skłonił się po raz kolejny i opuścił biuro.  
Renji spojrzał na kapitana ukradkiem. Miał ten sam beznamiętny wyraz twarzy co zawsze.  
Każdy inny na pewno zacząłby się zastanawiać, skąd Yumichika miał klucz do jego mieszkania, a potem próbować połączyć fakty, pomyślał z żalem.  
Chyba tylko ja zaczynam się modlić, żeby ten ścięty na pazia chłopak nie okazał się dla niego kimś więcej niż kolegą, mruknął w myślach Byakuya. Jak dobrze, że nie było po nim widać, jak bardzo się tą ewentualnością przejął.

*

Yumichika szedł i rozmyślał o tym, co właśnie zaszło. W zależności od tego, jaką osobą jest Kuchiki, zrobił Renjiemu niedźwiedzią przysługę albo… naprawdę mu się odwdzięczył za ocalenie go od brzydkiego i nieestetycznego rynsztoka. Oczywiście jeśliby przyjąć, że kapitan oddziału szóstego jest w ogóle swoim porucznikiem zainteresowany.  
Oby Kuchiki nie był typem, który na widok potencjalnego konkurenta się wycofuje. Bo jeżeli tak, to naprawdę będzie ciężko. Ale w ogóle czemu on się tym martwi? Przecież tylko zrobił to, co nakazał mu Renji. A jakie będą tego konsekwencje, to już nie jego problem, prawda?  
Nieładnie tak myśleć.  
Musi… pogadać o tym z Ikkaku. On zawsze znajduje jakieś proste wyjście z ciężkiej sytuacji. Tylko że miał zamiar się do niego nie odzywać. Ale w końcu zawsze może zmienić zdanie. Przecież nie złożył żadnej przysięgi milczenia. A poza tym co z tego, że dzisiaj wygląda brzydko z worami pod oczami, bo wczoraj, zamiast normalnie pójść spać, robił… zapewne inne rzeczy. Być może związane z alkoholem.  
O pewnych sprawach zwyczajnie się zapomina, kiedy w grę wchodzi pomoc przyjaciołom.

*

— Yumichika?! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! — krzyknął Ikkaku, gdy tylko go ujrzał. Potem, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, mówił dalej:  
— Przez to, że cię nie było, musiałem iść razem z tym kretynem ściętym na… no, w każdym razie wygląda jak czubek…  
— Etsuya — powiedział Yumichika.  
— …i naprawdę się dziwię, że on jeszcze jest w naszym oddziale. To znaczy w jakimkolwiek. Walczy jakby miał zaraz… Ej, a skąd znasz jego imię?  
Bo jestem twoją pamięcią zewnętrzną, pomyślał cierpko.  
— Byłem z nim na jednym patrolu.  
— O, to wiesz, jaki on jest — ucieszył się Ikkaku.  
— W istocie — westchnął Yumichika. — Macha zanpakutou jak cepem, a porusza się jak słoń w składzie porcelany.  
— Dokładnie — wyszczerzył się Ikkaku. — Choć ja ująłbym to mniej pięknie.  
Yumichika od razu zapomniał o tym, że miał być dla niego oziębły.  
O pewnych sprawach zwyczajnie się zapomina, jeżeli przyjaciele mówią ci takie rzeczy.

*

Musi zacząć wreszcie działać, inaczej straci go, zanim cokolwiek zrobi.  
A zasady? Do tej pory to one były ważniejsze, odezwał się jakiś głos w jego umyśle.  
Były ważniejsze do wczoraj, to jest do momentu oddania klucza, sprzeciwił się.  
Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jeden niewielki przedmiot może przyprawić go o taki ból głowy. — Zamartwiał się przez cały wieczór, aż rano zadecydował, że musi się natychmiast dowiedzieć, czy faktycznie miał ku temu powód.  
Poszedł pod kwaterę oddziału jedenastego, by zaczekać tam na osobę, która (oprócz rzecz jasna Renjiego, lecz jego nie brał pod uwagę) mogła rozjaśnić mu całą sytuację.  
— Dzień dobry, kapitanie Kuchiki — powiedzieli jednocześnie Yumichika i Ikkaku, gdy tylko go ujrzeli.  
— Dzień dobry.  
Yumichika czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków, aż zorientował się, że jest o jedną osobę za dużo.  
— Ikkaku, mógłbyś nas na chwilę zostawić? Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.  
— Jasne.  
Gdy łysy zniknął w drzwiach, Yumichika założył kosmyk włosów za ucho i spytał:  
— Chodziło o mnie, nie o Ikkaku, prawda?  
— Owszem — przytaknął Byakuya, lecz nie powiedział nic więcej.  
Stali tak i patrzyli na niezbyt malownicze okolice kwatery, a sekundy mijały i mijały.  
Yumichika westchnął w duchu. Kuchiki zachowywał się tak, jakby to nie on przyszedł do niego, by dowiedzieć się… właśnie, czego? Na pewno nie tego, jak dbać o swoje włosy, bo — sądząc po ich kondycji — po prostu nie musiał nic więcej na ten temat wiedzieć. Tak więc pozostawał tylko Renji.  
Niech to, lepiej mieć to już za sobą. W końcu miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż stanie i gapienie się w przestrzeń oraz czekanie na dalszy ciąg rozmowy, który być może nigdy nie nastąpi.  
— Renji nie zbiera pawich piór — powiedział. Byakuya spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, lecz po chwili przesłonił swoje zaintrygowanie maską obojętności.  
— A co zbiera? — spytał, jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło.  
— Obrazy z kwiatami _wiśni_ — odparł Yumichika dobitnie.  
Tym razem Byakuya nie mógł powstrzymać zdradzieckiego rumieńca, który wykwitł na jego policzkach.  
— Myślę, że nie muszę już dodawać niczego więcej, kapitanie Kuchiki. — Yumichika uśmiechnął się promiennie i odszedł, zastanawiając się, co zdarzy się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Dla pewnych shinigami z szóstego oddziału rysowała się ona w zdecydowanie jaśniejszych barwach.

*

— Czego chciał od ciebie ten kretyn? — spytał Ikkaku. Yumichika usiadł obok niego na jaskrawozielonej ławce, świeżym nabytku oddziału jedenastego na wypadek zbyt długiej kolejki do misji.  
— Dlaczego _kretyn_?— zdziwił się.  
— Bo patrzy na wszystkich krzywo bez powodu.  
Yumichika zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w istocie tak było, lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnych dziwnych spojrzeń Kuchikiego. Poza tym z dzisiaj, rzecz jasna.  
— Och, ma powód, żeby to robić — powiedział po chwili.  
— Och, czyżby jakieś niepisane zasady?— spytał Ikkaku ze znudzeniem.  
— Nie tym razem. Powód jest dużo, dużo brzydszy.  
— Mógłbyś jaśniej? — Ikkaku zrobił głupią minę.  
— Sam zobaczysz — uśmiechnął się Yumichika i poklepał go po łysej głowie.

*

Byakuya spojrzał na swojego podwładnego, który prawie tonął w stercie papierzysk. Jakiś nieznany sprawca zalał wszystkie dokumenty leżące na biurku Renjiego kawą, przez co poszkodowany musiał teraz siedzieć w biurze i je przepisywać, zamiast zajmować się poważniejszymi rzeczami, jak to określił. Zważywszy na to, że do niedawna Renji nigdy nie narzekał na dodatkową papierkową robotę, było to trochę dziwne zachowanie.  
— Chciałbyś wyjść ze mną na kawę, jak skończysz tę stronę? — spytał.  
Pióro zawisło w powietrzu.  
— Tak — odparł Renji, unikając wzroku Byakuyi, lecz i tak zadrżała mu ręka.  
Tusz spłynął na kartkę, tworząc odznaczającego się na niej kleksa.  
— Cholera, to jeszcze trochę potrwa — stęknął.  
— W takim razie zajmiesz się tym później — powiedział natychmiast Byakuya i wstał z miejsca.  
Renji spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, lecz wolał nie wiedzieć, co było powodem jego pośpiechu. Zamiast tego rzucił pióro i wyszedł za nim z budynku.

*

— To jest po prostu nie do wiary! Wiecie, że spytał się mnie, dlaczego ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuję? I nie powiedział tego tonem „jak-nie-wrócisz-do-normy-to-wiesz-co-cię-czeka”, tylko jakby się o mnie martwił!  
— Nie gadaj! Kuchiki-lodowiec?! — Ikkaku sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, przypadkowo dotykając palców Yumichiki, na co ten podskoczył, jakby został porażony prądem.  
— Myślicie, że wypada mi go gdzieś zaprosić? — zapytał Renji, udając, że niczego nie zauważył.  
Ikkaku parsknął śmiechem, rozlewając przy okazji swoją wodę.  
— Jak brzydko — westchnął Yumichika. Przerwał ustawianie kwiatów na środku stolika, wyjął dwie serwetki i starł wszystko, po czym znowu zajął się poprawianiem bukietu.  
— Czyli rozumiem, że nie — mruknął Renji.  
Yumichika oderwał wreszcie wzrok od nieszczęsnej ikebany.  
— Możesz to zrobić, ale na pewno nie słownie. Najlepiej będzie, jak zostawisz mu na biurku zaproszenie.  
— Tak sądzisz?... — zastanawiał się Renji na głos. — Tylko że ja nie umiem ładnie pisać.  
— Yumichika na pewno umie, prawda? — wtrącił się Ikkaku.  
— Niech będzie — westchnął Yumichika w odpowiedzi. — Przecież Byakuya nie może dostać _brzydkiego_ zaproszenia.  
— To byłaby _katastrofa_. — Ikkaku przewrócił oczami.  
— Co tam mruczysz pod nosem?  
— Że to byłaby tragedia.  
— Dokładnie — Yumichika uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
Renji zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie powinien ich zostawić samych.

*

Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane tym, że sam znajdował się w dziwnym stanie, ale miał wrażenie, że coś w relacjach Ikkaku i Yumichiki zaczyna się radykalnie zmieniać. Ten drugi w ciągu ostatnich dni zdołał dwukrotnie się upić, zapomnieć celowo piórek, kołnierza i grzebienia oraz obrazić się śmiertelnie na Ikkaku, o czym łysy prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział. Sam Renji też nie miał o niczym pojęcia, dopóki podchmielony Yumichika nie raczył go o wszystkim poinformować.  
Do tej pory próbował rozszyfrować jego dziwny monolog, niestety z miernym skutkiem. I naprawdę nie wiedział, czy to on był zwyczajnie tępy, czy też zdanie: „Chcę zmiany, ale nie chcę, by coś się zmieniło, bo teraz jest dobrze, ale jednocześnie nie jest, tylko że nie wiem, jak mogłoby być inaczej, ale chcę, by było inaczej” faktycznie nie miało żadnego sensu.

*

Gdyby istniało takie coś jak zwolnienie od natrętnych myśli, Ikkaku byłby pierwsza osobą, która by je wzięła. Próbował zająć się czymś na tyle absorbującym, by choć na chwilę zostawiły go samego, ale nie znalazł nic, co by to umożliwiło. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, one i tak by go dopadły.

*

— Dzisiaj maseczka numer jeden, dwa czy też może trzy? — pośpiewywał pod nosem Yumichika, przetrząsając zawartość szafek w łazience. Z reguły miał wszystko poukładane w określonym porządku, lecz ostatnio — z zupełnie nieznanej przyczyny — nie mógł się zabrać do sprzątania, toteż poszukiwania upragnionego specyfiku zajęły mu dłużej niż zwykle.  
— Jest! — wykrzyknął triumfalnie, dzierżąc w dłoni swoją zdobycz. Była to — z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu — maseczka numer trzy.

*

— Ikkaku? Dlaczego usiłujesz sobie rwać włosy z głowy?

*

Dzwonek do drzwi wybudził nagle Yumichikę z drzemki. Zdjął plasterki ogórka z oczu, poprawił spadający turban na głowie i wszedł do przedpokoju. Spytał dramatycznym głosem:  
— Kto chce kalać moją niewinność?  
Ikkaku zamrugał oczami, po czym przypomniał sobie, że osoba po drugiej stronie czekała na jego odpowiedź.  
— To ja — westchnął.  
— Jakie JA?  
Tym razem drzwi mogły podziwiać zjawiskowy wywrót białek.  
— Ikkaku, kretynie!  
— Po pierwsze, wypraszam sobie wyzywanie mnie od kretynów, a po drugie… przyjdź za dwadzieścia minut.  
— Rany, co znowu wymyśliłeś?  
— Nic nowego — obruszył się Yumichika. — Mam na twarzy maseczkę ogórkowo-śmietanową.  
— Daruj sobie, widziałem cię w tym dziesiątki razy.  
— Ale tym razem nie możesz.  
— Dlaczego?!  
— Bo… — Dalszą odpowiedź zagłuszył szczęk zamka, po czym rozległ się tupot stóp.  
— Nie zwiewaj do łazienki!  
Jak na zawołanie, shinigami otworzył białe drzwi, jakby zależało od tego jego życie, lecz nie zdążył nawet przekroczyć progu, gdy Ikkaku chwycił go za rękę, uniemożliwiając mu dalszy ruch. Wydobywszy z siebie niemęski pisk, Yumichika powiedział szybko:  
— Puść mnie.  
— Nie ma mowy. Nie będę czekał przez godzinę na kanapie, żebyś mógł z siebie zmyć to świństwo.  
— I wysuszyć włosy — pociągnął nosem.  
— Wyschną ci w ręczniku.  
Yumichika nagle odwrócił się i powiedział ze zgrozą:  
— Ale wtedy powywijają mi się końcówki!  
W tym momencie na twarzy Ikkaku odmalował się szok. Puścił natychmiast rękę Yumichiki i wybiegł z mieszkania, krzycząc: „Zabierzcie je ode mnie!”.

*

Yumichika siedział na kanapie od dokładnie pięćdziesięciu trzech minut i trzydziestu pięciu sekund. Maseczka zdążyła spłynąć mu prawie całkowicie z twarzy i powoli zmierzała w kierunku jego ubrań, czego nawet nie zauważył.  
— Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem mu się pokazywać w takim stanie — wyszeptał po raz dziesiąty.  
Gdy zegar wybił pełną godzinę, sięgnął powoli do ręcznika i zdjął go z głowy, uwalniając suche już włosy. Potem wstał i niczym Pusty powlókł się do kuchni, postanawiając zajeść się na śmierć. Alkohol niestety w magiczny sposób znikł z jego barku, w czym zapewne maczał palce zapobiegliwy Renji, gdy był u niego ostatnio. Ale to nic — zawsze jakaś odmiana. Zamiast potwornego kaca, będzie miał co najwyżej problemy z buntującym się żołądkiem.  
Sięgnął do najgłębszych zakamarków szuflad, w których przechowywał niezdrowe jedzenie na czarną godzinę. Wyjąwszy ogromną paczkę chipsów ziemniaczanych, sprowadzanych z czwartego okręgu Rukongai, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Gdy jednak otworzył opakowanie i poczuł charakterystyczny zapach, natychmiast odłożył je na miejsce i zamknął z trzaskiem szufladę.  
Zamiast tego chwycił katanę i opuścił w biegu mieszkanie, kierując się w stronę pól treningowych.  
Dopiero w połowie drogi zorientował się, że wciąż nie zmył maseczki.

*

— …i co ja mam teraz zrobić? — zakończył Ikkaku, wbijając w Renjiego ponure spojrzenie.  
— Spotkajmy się za pół godziny na polu treningowym, dobra?  
Ikkaku poderwał się gwałtownie, jakby wierząc w magiczną moc odczarowania wszystkiego za pomocą porządnego sparringu.  
— A nie możemy iść od razu?  
— Nie, bo… muszę najpierw zanieść coś Byakuyi.  
— O, to już _Byakuyi_ , a nie Kuchikiemu?  
Renji zaczerwienił się lekko.  
— Ostatnio poprosił, bym właśnie tak się do niego zwracał.  
— Robimy małe kroki naprzód, co?  
— Można tak powiedzieć — odparł wymijająco Renji i uciął dalsze dywagacje, wychodząc z pubu.  
Miał dokładnie trzydzieści minut na znalezienie pewnego osobnika i wymyślenie powodu, dla którego miałby się on stawić na miejscu zamiast niego.

*

Chowając się jak za starych czasów, gdy kradli z Rukią wodę bogatszym, Renji szedł za Yumichiką, próbując nie zostać przez niego zauważonym. O dziwo, mimo koloru jego włosów, ten nie dostrzegł go przez całą drogę na pola treningowe.  
Czasami naprawdę dopisywało mu ogromne szczęście. Najpierw, prawie rozminąwszy się w z nim w drodze do jego mieszkania, zauważył go w ostatniej chwili, a teraz mógłby równie dobrze śledzić go całkowicie jawnie, a i tak nie zostałby wykryty. Ale wolał nie ryzykować — nie wtedy, gdy nadarzyła się taka okazja do rozwiązania raz na zawsze tej sprawy. Jeszcze tylko podpatrzy, do której sali się kieruje, wyśle motyla Ikkaku i… może faktycznie odda te raporty, które obiecał Byakuyi przedwczoraj. 

*

Czując się nieco lepiej po zmyciu tej potwornej maseczki w natrysku obok pól treningowych, Yumichika skierował się do najmniejszej sali, przystosowanej do samotnych ćwiczeń. Nikt nie będzie musiał go oglądać, nikt nie ucieknie więcej na jego widok.  
Po prostu wspaniale.  
Kiedy jednak chwycił swoją katanę, nie był w stanie nawet machnąć nią porządnie. Próbował raz, drugi, trzeci, a gdy to nie odniosło skutku, schował miecz do pochwy i czując się żałośnie jak nigdy, skierował się do wyjścia. I być może wróciłby triumfalnie do swojego mieszkania, gdyby w drzwiach nie wpadł na kogoś z impetem. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, Yumichika rozmasował sobie nos i spojrzał w górę.  
I natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.  
Ze wszystkich osób…!  
Ikkaku wpatrywał się w niego przez dobrą chwilę, nim odchrząknął.  
— Przepraszam, że wybiegłem bez słowa.  
— Przecież krzyczałeś.  
— Naprawdę? — stropił się Ikkaku.  
— Tak. To było coś w rodzaju: „Zabierzcie je ode mnie”.  
— Aa, tego… bo widzisz, miałem… wizje.  
— Wizje? — zdziwił się Yumichika. — A były chociaż ładne? — dodał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
— Nawet bardzo, tylko… trochę mnie na początku przestraszyły.  
— Przestraszyły cię? — powtórzył jak papuga Yumichika.  
— No bo… och, do diabła! Nie jestem jakimś popapranym lodowcem, który krąży wokół tematu, aż nikt nawet nie wie, o co mu naprawdę chodzi!  
Yumichika uniósł brew.  
— Jak dotąd świetnie ci szło.  
Ikkaku zaczerwienił się.  
Zapadła cisza.  
— Co by się stało, gdybym cię wtedy pocałował? — spytał nagle Ikkaku.  
— Zaatakowałyby cię algi i ogórek i miałbyś brzydkie ślady na twarzy — odparł z rezerwą Yumichika.  
Czyli tłumacząc to sobie na normalny język… nie miałby nic przeciwko?  
— A teraz?  
Yumichika tylko spojrzał na niego intensywnie, co wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

*

Ten dzień zaczął się co najmniej dziwnie. Po pierwsze, Renji wziął sobie „wolne od siedzenia” i wyruszył z ogranicznikiem mocy na ziemię, bo zdarzyła się jakaś katastrofa i akurat potrzebowano tam porucznika. Po drugie, ta koperta. Jasnofioletowa i w dodatku w kwiatki. A z tyłu wykaligrafowany napis „Byakuya”. Może i nie byłoby to takie dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że jej nadawcą był Renji, jak wynikało z równie nietypowego listu. Nie wiedział, czy ktoś zrobił mu wyjątkowo głupi dowcip, czy też Renji chodził potajemnie na lekcje kaligrafii i wreszcie nauczył się czytelnie pisać. I pisać wierszem, jeżeli już mowa o liście.  
Czując, że też nagle potrzebuje ruchu, wyszedł na spacer. 

*

— Jesteś pewien, że to był dobry pomysł? — spytał Ikkaku, nawijając kosmyk włosów Yumichiki na swój palec.  
— W stu procentach.  
— Ale przecież on na bank się skapnie, że to nie od Renjiego.  
— No i co z tego?  
— Czasami naprawdę ciebie nie rozumiem.  
— Nie musisz — uśmiechnął się i pstryknął go w nos, za co dostał wyjątkowo soczystego buziaka.

*

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wysługujesz się innymi, żeby mi to oznajmić? — spytał Byakuya.  
Renji spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Nie dość, że zamiast wymarzonego wypoczynku po morderczej misji czekał na niego piekielny motyl i został ponownie ściągnięty do biura, to jeszcze zarzucano mu coś, o czym nie miał zielonego pojęcia.  
Potarł skronie, czując nadchodzącą migrenę.  
— Mógłbyś jaśniej? Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym teraz mówisz.  
Byakuya podał mu bez słowa kopertę. Renji wziął ją z zaskoczeniem i natychmiast zrozumiał, spojrzawszy tylko na czcionkę. Przeklęty Yumichika! Przecież wyraźnie mu powiedział, że jednak nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru nic mu wysyłać, bo to kompletnie nie w jego stylu!  
Otworzył kopertę i wyjął szybko list, by mieć to już za sobą. W miarę czytania jego twarz przypominała coraz bardziej dorodnego buraka. Miał ochotę wyrwać Yumichice wszystkie piórka i ogolić go na łyso. Przynajmniej Ikkaku wyzbyłby się raz na zawsze kompleksów.  
Kiedy już nie mógł dalej udawać, że jeszcze nie skończył czytać, uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost w wyczekujące oczy swojego kapitana. No trudno, czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
— To najprawdopodobniej list od Yu… osób, które od jakiegoś czasu wiedzą o czymś, o czym nie powinny, i postanowiły zadziałać bez mojej zgody — wydukał, niemal pocąc się z wysiłku. Rany, jak on nie cierpiał owijać w bawełnę.  
— W takim razie jak mam to potraktować? — spytał Byakuya, wskazując na kopertę.  
A co tam, raz kozie śmierć!  
— Jako coś, czego mimo wszystko nigdy nie zrobię. Próbowałem nauczyć się zasad tej całej etykiety, ale nie byłem w stanie, więc powiem to po prostu we własny sposób. Ja… kocham cię, Byakuya.  
Kuchiki stał i patrzył oniemiały na swojego podwładnego, który zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś cały w krwi i ziemi, może sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej, ale w tym wypadku muszę cię prosić o przebranie się i pójście spać — odparł po chwili Byakuya.  
— Chyba nie zrozumiałem.  
— Ja ciebie też, durniu.  
Renji natychmiast odzyskał rezon.  
— Od kiedy to etykieta pozwala na obrażanie swoich podwładnych?!  
— Od kiedy to wyznaje się miłość w taki sposób?  
— Myślałem, że to coś poważnego, więc od razu przybiegłem!  
— Idź już spać.  
Renji zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i wypuścił je z powrotem.  
— Dobranoc, Byakuya.  
— Dobranoc, Renji.

* 

Zakład był bardzo prosty. Jeżeli Yumichika w ciągu pięciu minut zdoła drasnąć Ikkaku w prawe ramię, ten będzie musiał powiedzieć mu wszystko o „wizjach”, które miał tamtego feralnego dnia. Jeżeli zaś mu się to nie uda, Yumichika miał postawić mu obiad w nowej restauracji obok kwatery ich oddziału.  
Jeszcze tylko parę ciosów i na sto procent nie odeprze następnego…  
— Ha, wygrałem!  
— Ej, to nie sprawiedliwe! Oszukiwałeś!  
Yumichika zapowietrzył się z oburzenia.  
— J-jak możesz w ogóle insynuować, że dopuściłem się tak szkaradnego czynu?  
— Bo to fizycznie niemożliwe, żebyś drasnął mnie tak szybko!  
— Ach, tak?!  
— Tak! I nie myśl sobie, że w takim wypadku ci cokolwiek powiem!  
— Nie ma sprawy! Twoje brzydkie myśli nic a nic mnie nie interesują! — To powiedziawszy, Yumichika odmaszerował na pięcie, dotknięty do żywego.  
Ikkaku tylko przez pięć sekund wahał się, zanim krzyknął za nim:  
— Yumi!  
— I nie waż się ze mną spoufalać, ty brzydalu!  
To już nie moje śliczności?, pomyślał Ikkaku kwaśno.  
— A ty nie przychodź do mnie do łóżka, jak ci będzie zimno!  
— Nie ma problemu, wezmę koc! — fuknął Yumichika i wyszedł z sali treningowej.

*

Był w trakcie mycia zębów, kiedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Wypluł resztki pasty do umywalki i wypłukał usta, po czym wpuścił nieoczekiwanego gościa.  
— Cześć, Renji.  
— Cześć — odparł nieco zdziwiony, gdyż jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by Yumichika trafił o własnych siłach do jego domu.  
— Masz może jeszcze tę obrzydliwą sofę?  
— Mam — odpowiedział, unosząc brwi. — A czego od niej chcesz?  
Yumichika westchnął i postanowił zapytać wprost.  
— Mógłbyś mnie dzisiaj przenocować?  
— Nie — padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.  
— Dlaczeeego? — jęknął. — Nie sprawię ci żadnego kłopotu! Sam sobie zrobię herbaty i doczołgam się do łazienki. No dobra, od biedy postaram się nie zrobić z niej sauny. Ani nie będę powtarzać na każdym kroku, że tylko ktoś z kompletnym bezguściem mógł kupić te meble. I nie będę się śmiał z twojej kolekcji obra…  
— Mam spotkanie — przerwał mu w końcu Renji.  
— U siebie?  
— Nie.  
— No to w czym tkwi problem?  
— Czy jeżeli mieszkałbyś dalej sam i miałbyś się spotkać z Ikkaku, to zaprosiłbyś na noc Shuuheia, o którego jest zazdrosny?  
— Ikkaku jest zazdrosny o Shuuheia?!  
— Nie, kretynie! — Renji złapał się za głowę.  
— Czekaj… — zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Nie mów mi, że idziesz spotkać się z Lodowcem? — Yumichika otworzył usta.  
Renji zaczerwienił się jak burak i spojrzał nerwowo na zegarek.  
— Tak, i skończy się to moją niechybną śmiercią, jeżeli nie wyjdę za dwie minuty.  
Yumichika pożegnał go promiennym uśmiechem i kazał zdać koniecznie relację z randki.

*

Kolejne dwie próby znalezienia darmowego noclegu również okazały się fiaskiem, gdyż Kenpachi dosłownie siłą wypchnął go z kwatery, a na sugestię wysłania go na samotną misję zaśmiał się głośno i powiedział, żeby nie zawracał mu czterech liter i wracał do Ikkaku. Co się zaś tyczy drugiej opcji — po prostu nie zastał właściciela w domu.  
Powlókł się więc smętnie do siebie, gdzie ostatnio mieszkali we dwóch, kupując po drodze ogromny bukiet kwiatów, by w razie czego móc się za nim schować. 

*

— Przepraszam, że tak brzydko się zachowałem. Przepraszam. Przepraszam — powtarzał uparcie pod nosem Yumichika, wierząc, że gdy powie to słowo wystarczającą ilość razy, to łatwiej przejdzie mu ono przez gardło w konfrontacji z Ikkaku.  
Nie przeszło.  
Na widok chmurnej miny Ikkaku cała jego odwaga wyparowała, więc chowając bukiet za plecami, czym prędzej przemknął do małego pokoiku dla gości, w którym był jedynie futon i tandetna szafka ze sklejki. Zaczął układać na niej pieczołowicie kwiaty, próbując odciągnąć myśli od ponurych wniosków. Był zwyczajnym tchórzem.  
Gdy w końcu jego wybujała wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz wywalania go z oddziału, bo „tutaj nie ma miejsca dla mięczaków”, zawziął się w sobie i wyszedł z pokoju.

*

Ikkaku zasnął na kanapie w minisaloniku, ściskając w ręku jakiś przedmiot. Yumichika delikatnie wysupłał spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców dwa piórka i zapatrzył się na śpiącego.  
— Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby oszukiwać i jeszcze potem temu zaprzeczać — westchnął.  
— Ja też nie — ziewnął Ikkaku. — Przecież i tak bym ci powiedział.  
Yumichika podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu.  
— Od kiedy nie spałeś?  
— Od kiedy wszedłeś tutaj tupiąc niczym słoń.  
Na widok miny Yumichiki dodał pospiesznie:  
— Żartowałem, tylko żartowałem!  
— Masz szczęście.  
Ikkaku tylko parsknął śmiechem i przygarnął go do siebie.

*

Biblioteka rodu Kuchikich liczyła tysiące woluminów. Niektóre z nich pochodziły jeszcze z czasów, w których oprawiano księgi w skóry, a tekst był przepisywany przez kopistów. Byakuya nie mógł nie podziwiać ich ciężkiej pracy (niektóre inicjały były naprawdę misternie zdobione), ale czasami zwyczajnie miał ochotę przeczytać coś nowego. Poza tym chodzenie do biblioteki publicznej nie było wbrew regułom, więc dlaczego miałby tego zaniechać?  
Tego dnia nie dopisało mu szczęście — ktoś wypożyczył książkę, którą chciał od dawna przeczytać. Przechadzał się więc od regału do regału, usiłując znaleźć coś wartościowego. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że przecież była jeszcze półka ze zwrotami. Udał się niezwłocznie w jej kierunku, pragnąc ujrzeć książkę, której nie znalazł w innym dziale. Starając się nie machać głową jak jakiś niewykształcony mieszkaniec niższych kręgów (wydawcy to naprawdę idioci, skoro od tylu lat nie mogli się zdecydować, czy tytuły mają być odczytywane z prawej, czy lewej strony), przebiegał wzrokiem po nieznanych mu książkach, aż nagle przebiegł go dreszcz. Etykieta dla tępaków. Nie wierząc w to, co widzi, przeczytał streszczenie z tyłu. 

Nie jesteś w stanie przyswoić sobie żadnych zasad, choćby ugryzły cię w tyłek? Spokojna głowa, nie takim już pomagaliśmy.

Ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu, wypożyczył to _dzieło_ , a na zdziwione spojrzenie bibliotekarki odparł: „To dla mojego podwładnego”.  
Czego jak czego, ale etykiety nigdy nie musiał sobie przyswajać. Oddychał nią, odkąd się urodził.

*

Renji dreptał w tę i z powrotem, mnąc ze zdenerwowania rękawy kimona. Mógł przyjść później, ale nie — tak gorączkowo starał się dotrzeć na miejsce punktualnie, że w końcu przybył na nie przed czasem. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a wyjdzie z siebie. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego nieme błagania, w oddali ukazał się Byakuya. Piękny szal powiewał za nim, a gładkie, kruczoczarne włosy opadały miękko na ramiona. Renji po raz setny zastanawiał się, co jego kapitan w nim widzi.  
Byakuya przywitał go z uśmiechem, który tylko spotęgował jego zdenerwowanie, po czym weszli do środka kawiarni.  
Po dwudziestu minutach Renji zaczął sobie wyrzucać, że tak się stresował. To był tylko Kuchiki, z którym miał do czynienia na co dzień, a nie jakiś Pusty o nieznanych mu mocach, gotowy w każdej chwili go pożreć. Owszem, jego kapitan bywał czasami przerażający, ale w tym momencie było mu od tego bardzo daleko...  
...z naciskiem na było. Byakuya właśnie wyciągnął „Etykietę dla tępaków”. Nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy (a miał pewność, że ta cholerna książka nie została wybrana przez niego ot tak), zapatrzył się w obrus.  
— Naprawdę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie sądziłem, że posuniesz się do wypożyczenia książki na ten temat. Jeżeli chciałeś się czegoś nauczyć, trzeba było przyjść z tym do mnie.  
— Nie chciałem się nauczyć tego dla siebie, tylko dla ciebie, więc nie mogłem tak zrobić — powiedział cicho.  
Nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi, Renji podniósł głowę. Twarz Byakuyi zdobił uśmiech. I miał przeczucie, że ten uśmiech był przeznaczony tylko dla niego.

**KONIEC**


End file.
